


Flagwoman

by penguins_Little_one



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sexual Content, Steve has anxiety issues, Tony has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_Little_one/pseuds/penguins_Little_one
Summary: Steve is in love with Tony. But Tony only likes women...so Steve tries to turn into one.





	Flagwoman

**Author's Note:**

> started with a podcast episode I listened to where a man buys a dress and his name was steve. That's how it all started. Also, Captain America 2099 and Tony telling everyone that he is totally not into Cap!

It's hard to remember how to breath when I am scared. It feels like....before. Struggling for each breath. My throat burning and desperately trying to breathe and stay alive. In...out....In....out. Soon I will be coughing and wheezing and I will suffocate. In.....out.....In.....out. I was never so scared in my whole life. Maybe I will die? Just collapse over and...at least the pain will end then.  
There's a hand on my back slowly guiding me away towards a bench.  
“Cap? Hey. Steve!” Someone presses my shoulders down and forces me to sit.  
“that's it. Here. Drink.” My hands are shaking. One of the kind hands holds my head while the other one guides a bottle to my lips. I drink greedily leaning into the hand and my whole body shakes now.  
The hands belong to Tony. His right-hand strokes my cheek and he smiles.  
“You really scared me. It sounded like you had an attack.”  
I shake my head, he stops touching me. Why did he stop? It was so nice to focus not on the pain in my chest and my breath.  
“I don't have asthma anymore.” He nods but still looks concerned.  
“Let's take you to the doc. Just to be sure.”

“stay. Please.” I grab Tony's wrist and pull him back.  
“You sure?” I nod and pull him toward me. He pats me on the back.  
“It will be okay, Cap. Everything will be fine.” I would believe him if my chest wasn't burning like fire. 

 

“It's purely psychological.”  
“Is there something that will help?” I hear Tony ask the doc.  
“Therapy and meditation. Probably. There's no guarantee that it will stop the anxiety attacks but it will make them a lot better.”  
My skin itches and I feel empty. Numb. Someone ripped all the energy out of me. Captain America doesn't get scared. He doesn't feel fear or emotions in general. He's brave. But I am scared. Scared that the facade will break. I'm everybody's hero. I need to be strong.  
“Come. I take you back to our room.” I hate it that we share a room. I don't want him around anymore. He should go. I don't want him to see me like this.  
“Don't.” I snap at him when he tries to grab my arm but I stumble and only his strong grip pulls me up again.  
“Come on. I'll steal some hot chocolate from the kitchen. We can watch a movie and tomorrow you will be yourself again. You'll run around and fight against monsters and villains. What do you say, heh?”  
I take a deep breath. It gets stuck somewhere and I am coughing again. He holds my arm in a very firm grip and starts to rub my back.  
“It's ok cap. Let's breathe with me. In and out. In and out. Very good.” His hand still lingers on my back, moves up a little and rests on my neck. His fingers are everything I can and want to focus on.  
“Why aren't you laughing at me?” His expression becomes serious and the smile is gone. He pulls the hand on my neck away. I don't deserve all of this.  
“I have depression. I know how you feel right now.” Tony has depression? Always smiling and joking Tony? Happy and cheerful Tony? Depression?! Maybe he's just really good at hiding it.  
“Oh. But you're always so happy and...” I bite my tongue.  
“Yeah. I know. Doesn't mean I can't be happy and still feel depressed. It's different from being sad.” We start walking. People are watching us. Seeing their class president stumble around, see that I need Tony for support. I try to walk more slowly and on my own. But Tony doesn't let me go. He puts one arm around my waist and lets me lean into him.  
“It lies to you, you know? The illness. It will tell you that people are better off without you and that you are worthless. But it will get better. You won't fall for its lies anymore or at least not every time and you will get stronger. You fought much scarier things.” I sigh and pull myself together.  
“a movie sounds nice.” He beams at me with a very honest smile. He seems so happy and content I would never have guessed that he's depressed.  
“Thank you, Tony,” I say and pull him closer so I can hug him.  
“Don't mention it, Cap.” 

Tony was right. I do get better. Slowly but steadily I learn how to control the anxiety attacks. How to use all the wasted energy and do something useful with it.  
I run and train a lot more than before and we meditate each morning together. It's easier to focus on him than on my breath. He said it's ok. Anything that helps really. So I usually focus on where my body is connected to him, sometimes our legs are touching or he holds my hand in his. I enjoy the silence and how he breathes. He keeps me calm and I don't struggle so much when I can focus on him. All the problems that I have vanish when I look into his eyes. That's the moment when I realize how deep my feelings are for him. It's more than enjoying his company or appreciating how well we fight and work together once we got past our differences. It's more than friendship. I try to pull myself together and tell myself that it doesn't mean anything. it’s just a little crush. But then I see him smiling or working with so much passion for a new project and my heart jumps and hurts and I struggle for breath and everything becomes totally silent around me. I can only see him and I am lost. I love him. I love him more than I loved anyone before.

“Okay. If you could fuck anyone in the Academy, who would it be?” He smiles and takes another sip of the beer we smuggled into our room.  
“Tony! I don't like to think about our classmates like that!” I say shocked and remembering all too well of who I usually think when I jerk off.  
“Come on. It's fun. I start.”  
“So. Let me think. You, obviously.” He says and I blush and almost scream.  
“If you had tits, of course. I am not gay.” He says and I calm down a little.  
“Your turn.” He says and opens another bottle of beer.  
“I...Okay. But don't laugh at me okay?” He pulls his legs closer to his body and shakes his head.  
“I would never laugh at you.”  
“I...I think. This is a lot harder than I thought. Loki is pretty hot.” He chuckles. It was the first name that occurred to me that wasn't Tony. He is pretty hot though. But I wanted to scream you! You! Only you!  
“Yeah pretty hot is clearly an understatement. In his female form of course.” He smiles.  
“I didn't mean his female form.” I am revealing way too much.  
“Shit. Are you fucking kidding me? You're into men? Fuck. Captain America likes dick. I can't believe it!” I swallow hard and he bumps his fist into my shoulder.  
“Did you ever make out with a guy?” He asks and I lean back into the beds we pushed together to have more space.  
“Yeah. But don't tell anyone okay?” He smiles wickedly.  
“Anyone, I know?” I fidget nervously, tapping my fingers against the bottle of beer that I still hold.  
“Bucky,” I say smiling fondly.  
“Wow. Do you think he remembers?” I shake my head.  
“I wouldn't want him to remember. It wasn’t serious. We were pretty drunk and it was only a peck on the lips.” He leans his head on my shoulder.  
“Only you could think that making out means something so innocent as a peck on the lips.”  
I lean my head on his breathing in his smell.  
“Do you still like him?” He says and yawns.  
“As a friend.” I mumble and catch the bottle before he drops it.  
“Good to hear,” Tony says before he falls asleep.

Then she comes to the academy. She is better than me in every aspect. A woman. Tony loves her. Telling everyone that he doesn't have a crush on me. I want our movie nights back, I want to wake him up again and motivate him when he gets to depressed to get up. I want to stay in with him when depression and anxiety get too much too handle. The days we just spend in bed talking to each other are the best days I had in my whole life. He's not into Captain America. He said so himself. To her. But he's in love with the concept of me, the idea and what I stand for. So she's perfect for him. She resembles everything I am and is a woman. Someone he can date. We have gay couples here at the academy. People would accept us. But he doesn't like men.  
He laughs and smiles and I am not the reason why he does that. She is. Tony isn't into men. Iron Man doesn't like Captain America. He doesn't like me. He likes her. And I get so angry and all that I can feel is how much I hate her. Tears are running down my cheeks and I sob and I never want to feel like this again. I want him to be mine.

“You have to change me into a woman.” Loki just laughs and strokes the black cat on his lap. It purrs loudly and I just want to slap him.  
“Why? Why should you want that and why should I do that to you?” My hands are balled into fists and I can feel the adrenaline in my blood. I remember what I said to Tony. That he’s hot. He may be handsome but his manners... “I...do it because I want you to? You changed other people for fun? Also, I would owe you.”  
“Mmmmh. What do you think sweety? Should I turn Flagman into Flagwoman?” The kitty purrs.  
“Yeah, I thought so too.” I have to tell him.  
“He's not into men. He's not gay or bi and I want him.” Loki smiles and scratches his kitty under her chin.  
“Won't be necessary.” He won't do it.  
“But he doesn't like me. Not like this!” Loki just smiles and the kitty rubs her face against his hand.  
“Trust me. I know people. I know him. It won't be necessary.” 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Wiccan nods and we sit down in front of the dorm.  
“Do you think Tony likes men?” Billy just shrugs.  
“I have a pretty shitty gaydar. Maybe? Who knows? I always thought you two would work great together. Are you gay?” Then it hits me. He can basically wish for anything and it will be true. He can change me into a woman.  
“Yeah. I think so.” He smiles and His boyfriend joins us.  
“Cap is gay!” Wiccan says cheerfully.  
“That's great!” Teddy says and kisses Billy on the lips.  
“Maybe we can finally open the LGBTQA+ club we thought about.  
“Wait...isn't Peggy your girlfriend?” I shake my head.  
“It was a made up relationship.”  
They both just nod.  
“Do you think Tony is interested in men?” Hulking just shrugs.  
“He mentions that he is straight all the time. Reminds me of someone.” He says lost in thought for a moment.  
“Can I ask you for a favor?” I say looking at Wiccan.  
“Sure...” He must get requests all the time. His magic is so powerful that he barely has it under control.  
“Can you change me into a woman?” Hulking looks skeptical at me.  
“Why?” they both say at the same time.  
“Because I want him. And I already asked Loki and he doesn't want to do it.” Hulkling pats me on the back.  
“It's hard if the person you like is not gay. But changing into a woman is not the solution.”  
“You have the ability to be one!” I get jealous at his ability to just be whatever he wants to be.  
“My ability doesn't have anything to do with my gender identity. I met a Skrull who changed back and forth from woman to man and still identified as a girl and lesbian. Trust me you don't have to change to make him love you.” 

I take some deep breaths and step into Jans shop.  
“I want to order a dress. And...actually, I need a whole outfit.” Jan smiles. I hand her the measurements.  
“Okay. Steve, I was assuming that it's for Peggy but I know the measurements of everyone on the academy and these don't match.”  
Come on Rogers. Deep breaths.  
“It's not for Peggy. It's for me.” Jan looks shocked.  
“Listen, could you just not ask questions? I feel embarrassed enough already.”  
She looks at me and then at my measurements and the drawings I made for the dress.  
“Maybe you could also make a petticoat for the dress? And I'll need some stockings and a corset.”  
I can hear my own heartbeat, it's so loud. She can probably hear it too.  
“Okay. Did you have any colors in mind? Or will you stick to red and blue?”  
“I will leave that to you.” My hands are sweaty.  
“Is this like....a costume thing? For an event or someone joining the academy?” I shake my head.  
“No questions. Please.” She sighs.  
“I will get to work then. I contact you when it's ready.”

The stockings are extremely hard to put on. Everything is extremely hard to put on.  
“It's really easy Steve.” Peggy pulls up her skirt and shows me how to do it. She offered to help me with the dress and the makeup.  
“Take the fabric and put it between the rubber and the metalpart...yes like that. Push it through the opening and slide it down. See? Easy.” I sigh.  
“Can you help? My hands are too shaky.” She understands me, she's no stranger to fear and anxiety.  
“You will look beautiful.” She smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
After the stockings, I put on the petticoat and she helps me with the dress. I would probably have ripped it.  
“Can you help me with the corset?” She takes it out of my hands and pats my shoulder encouragingly.  
“Of course dear.” She pulls on the laces and I try to hold my breath.  
“God Breath Rogers! It's not like in the movies. Trust me.” I let go of the breath I was holding and she tightens the corset further. It's really comfortable. Too restricting for battle and fighting but everything else should be no problem.  
“He will love it.” I hope so much that he will.  
“Give me a twirl,” she says and smiles. The dress swings around me. Jan put so much work in it.  
If you don't look to closely I could be a girl with a lot of muscles and broad shoulders but....it could fool him.  
The fabric of the dress is soft and the skirt part so poofy, the striped corset and the stars on the front are so beautiful. She handstitched every one of them.  
I hope he loves the dress as much as I do.

“Hey Tony,” I whisper in his ear while I hug him from behind.  
“What?! I'm working!” he grabs my hands and pushes them away. They're too big for a woman. This was a bad idea.  
“Who are you?” Maybe I can still fool him.  
“I...I am....” The anxiety is back again. I cough and shake and, he will notice oh god he will hate me and be embarrassed and...  
“Steve?” He grabs my shoulders and pulls me up again.  
“Okay buddy, take some deep breath for me okay?” My chest hurts when I hear him calling me buddy. I want to be so much more than that. I am such a fool that I could think I could be a girl for him.  
“In and out. That's it. Good job, pal.” I want to scream.  
After I calmed down he asks the question that will ruin everything.  
“Why are you wearing a dress?” I start to cry and my whole body shakes with sobs.  
“I wanted to pretend that I am a girl. So I could be with you.” He pulls me into a bone crushing hug that makes me feel small but protected.  
Maybe I can still be his girl.  
“Why did you thought you had to do something stupid like that?”  
I mumble into his shoulder. “You're not into men.”  
He smells like movie night and hot cocoa with marshmallows. Like blankets and popcorn. Like science and happiness. Like everything I want.  
“I am into you. That should be proof enough that I am not exactly straight! It's kind of obvious that I... So how did you plan this to go?” His hands move lower from my shoulders to my hips.  
“I don't know.” I breathe in his scent and I feel so weak and fragile.  
“Do you like the dress?” I pull away and twirl for him as I did for Peggy earlier.  
Maybe I can still save this.  
“it's pretty. Very oldfashioned but also very you. May I?” He takes my hands to pull me closer. His hands move over the top of the dress over the corset the skirt and back.  
He pulls me closer and lifts my chin up.  
“I would kiss you but I am afraid the lipstick will smear.” I chuckle.  
“It's kiss proof.”  
“Good thinking Rogers.” He smiles smugly and kisses me. His lips are soft and gentle. He likes me. Not just the idea of me and what I stand for. This is better than I imagined it.  
“Let's go back to our room.” I nod enthusiastically and take his arm.  
Some people give us strange looks but Tony just stares angrily at them.  
“Go and do some magic Loki. There's nothing to see here!” He shouts while Loki laughs and begs Parker to take a picture for him so he can save this moment forever.  
I blush and hide my face in his shoulder.  
“Don't worry. You're beautiful.” He kisses my forehead and we move on.  
When we reach our room he opens the door and lifts me up. I somehow fit easier into this role than I thought. The illusion is not perfect but close enough.  
“Can I kiss you again?” I crush our lips together and wrap my legs tighter around his hips.  
He lays me down on the bed and removes his clothes.  
“Shall I undress you?” I shake my head.  
“You can just push up the dress...I don't wear panties.” In my fantasies, it was all so different. Tony just pushed me against the lab table and I turned around pulling up the skirt so he could fuck me. Rough and fast not like this.  
“Okay.” He licks his lips.  
His hands are on my thighs pushing away the skirt. I feel hot and a weird tingling sensation.  
“Is it weird that I like you like this? You're so pretty!” I can't say anything the words are stuck in my throat. He leans down and kisses my thighs until he reaches my hips.  
He bites down on the skin there and moves on to my cock.  
“I want to suck you off. Is that okay?” Nothing could be more okay than that.  
He's really talented at this whole sex thing. It's perfect. He doesn't seem to have any gag reflex and pushes my hips forward until I am deep inside his mouth. I grab his hair and the skirt falls down. He groans angrily and pushes it back up.  
It's the perfect mixture of rough and sweet and gentle. I come embarrassingly fast and he swallows everything.  
“I want you to fuck me!” I say and pull him in for a kiss.  
“Are you sure?” I nod.  
“Never been so sure in my whole life.”  
He turns me around and suddenly his tongue is right at my entrance. I hide my face between my arm and the pillow and moan shamelessly. This feels so good. He alternates between licking and kissing my hole until I am hard and leaking again.  
“God prepare me now or I will come again before your inside me.” He laughs.  
“Wouldn't be that bad. You seem to recover pretty quick.” I finally understand what people mean when they say have butterflies in their stomach. I have thousands of them inside me that flap their wings incredibly fast.  
“Also it would be really really hot.” I moan again and I can feel myself heat up and blush.  
“Okay. Do it then.” He continues his sweet torture and just when I am at the edge he pushes one finger inside me.  
It feels a bit weird but he puts his other hand on my cock and I start to relax.  
“More....More.” I scream and Tony pushes in a second one. Pulling them in and out and whispering praises. God. I don't deserve him.  
“You're so hot like this.” After he pushed the third finger in I want him closer.  
“I want to kiss you. Let me turn around.” He lets me and pulls me into a heated embrace. After the kiss, he pushes his fingers back in and I moan into his mouth.  
“You're so hot. So perfect.” He murmurs and pushes in deeper. I see sparks and I am afraid that I will come again.  
“I'm ready. Please...I....please. Oh, Fuck.” He smiles and pushes his fingers against that spot one more time before pulling them out.  
He gets up and pulls a condom out of his drawer.  
“You're sure you want to do this?” he says while he puts the condom on.  
“100 percent sure. I love you.” He pushes my hips up and I put my legs around his hips. It's a bit tricky at first in this position but than it's pure pleasure. Our hands intertwine and we move together finding a rhythm and it's like were becoming one. But also drift apart again. He pulls me up so I sit on his lap to hold me closer. He lets go of my hand and moves both hands to my waist where the corset sits.  
“'I am close.”  
“Me too,” I say and he reaches between us to stroke my cock.  
“I love you too.” He moans and that's what pushes both of us over the edge. He pulls out and I feel happy.  
“I am afraid I won't recover as quickly as you. But I want to do this every day. If possible.”  
“That would be very nice,” I say and pull him in for a kiss.


End file.
